


dusking sky

by AutarchicSovereign



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, after 100lvl fate episode, listen i just wanted to write something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutarchicSovereign/pseuds/AutarchicSovereign
Summary: lancelot is worried, siegfried is siegfried, they kiss





	dusking sky

Minutes grew into hours after Siegfried’s confrontation with Hagen. Despite the rays of sunlight cascading through the white curtains and gently framing his features, Lancelot found himself looking away. His heart stirred with each worried glance Siegfried offered.

“I’m fine, Lancelot,” his voice was filled with softness reserved for moments like these. They’d known each other long enough to exchange soundless words. But perhaps the tension showed in the tightly knit eyebrows and pained blue eyes.

Siegfried sat on his bed, propped up by several pillows all procured by Vane as evident in the hand-sewn covers. Lancelot found himself lingering before gathering enough courage to meet his eyes, “Your wounds were fatal.”

“That’s true, but the dr-“

“What would I do if you were gone?” Siegfried was cut off before he could finish. A momentary silence fell. His golden eyes hidden in his own shadow glistened brighter than the dusking sky. And then darkness fell as his eyes shut.

Lancelot waited.

A gentle breeze carried the scent of spring as well as the song of evening birds. Brown hair tangled surrendering itself to the whims of the elements. Siegfried shifted his weight and once again the dying sunlight illuminated his perfect profile. The intense yet distant eyes, the straight nose and the curve of his neck. He relaxed into the wind as it blew out the last light of today. _That’s how he had always been_ , the captain thought _carefree_.

He was free.

A gentle yet calloused hand cupped Lancelot’s cheek pulling him back into reality. He could feel the erratic drumming of his own heartbeat. Stubborn blue refused to yield to the intensity of gold.

Siegfried leaned forward, and his lips touched lightly to Lancelot’s. Always gentle. The fortitude and skill of a dragon slayer seemed more akin to a visage than the reality of the benign man in front of him. Lancelot could never get enough of this, no matter how long the moment.

The captain found himself wrapping his arms around Siegfried’s neck as he made an attempt to pull back. Their teeth clacked together unexpectedly as wide eyes shut into laughter. Their voices shrank like the closing distance between them. The smell of the night lingered in the air.

“I’m never leaving,” Siegfried broke their kiss only to murmur softly into Lancelot’s mouth. He felt every syllable reverberate deep in his throat but the meaning he had understood long before they were said.

 


End file.
